


Scott McCall, Multi-Pass

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Derek Hale as Corben Dallas, M/M, Scott McCall as Leeloo, Stiles Stilinski as Ruby Rhod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth Element AU! Derek Hale, a taxicab driver and former special forces major, takes on the responsibility of saving the planet Earth after a young man falls into his cab. Hale joins forces with him to recover four mystical stones essential for the defence of Earth against an impending attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall, Multi-Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Future Friday!
> 
> I'm honestly surprised I was able to pull out so many fics in one week. I guess when you're inspired, you're inspired, eh?
> 
> I wanted to do this so bad because FUCKING SCOTT IS CUTE AS LEELOO! And Derek is just a shameless perv who wants to piece of dat ass :3

Derek felt the cab shake violently as a thundering crash filled his ears. His cab began to tip over to the side and spin around in circles like some kind of rollercoaster ride. Derek knew he would have to navigate some serious traffic to find a place where he could park his cab to see what the hell just happened.

He jerked over his shoulder, completely frustrated at the sight of a giant, gaping hole in his cab. As if on cue, his cab informed him that he had just had an accident and lost three points on his license. Fantastic. This day couldn't get any better.

But it did, in fact. Derek searched the back seat for any sign of life and was shocked when a mop of black hair popped up and he was staring into the most soulful, puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen.

He could feel his breath fall short and jump completely out of his body as he stared into the big, brown eyes of the most beautiful boy he had had ever laid eyes on. The boy was young, probably nineteen or eighteen, but no less entrancing. He blinked at him like a child curious of the great, big world in front of him and he pressed his face comically against the partition, smushing his nose and lips.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, unable to hide his goofy grin.

The boy knitted his eyebrows together before opening his mouth and speaking in the most bizarre language that Derek has ever heard. He wasn't even sure if it was language. It sounded more like a lot of gibberish, spoken in such a fast pace, he wondered if the boy was going to pass out from a lack of air.

"Uhm, can you repeat that? I'm not sure I got that last part."

" _Bada boom!_ " the boy cried, " _Bada boom!_ "

" _Bada boom_ , eh?" Derek smiled, "So, you got any place to be? Wanna come by my place?" _Real subtle, Hale_.

The boy ducked his head, so that only his eyes were seen above the partition. " _Deo Allan Dee-tan aranouylipot_."

"Alan Deaton? I know that name," Derek said, "Want me to take you to him? Sure you don't wanna come by my place?"

" _Allan Dee-tan!_ "

"Got it."

Alan Deaton was a retired priest who lived in one of the shittiest apartment complexes—though not as shitty as Derek's—and Derek knew of him as this conspiracy theorist about the end of the world and whatever noise. Why the boy needed to see him, it was beyond him.

Derek and the boy received several strange looks as they made their way to Deaton's apartment, mostly directed at the boy's attire. A delectable-looking lean, muscular body with the chest exposed and private parts barely-concealed by these strange white wrappings. Derek began to wonder if he was some street boy looking for a John, but they usually kept themselves in the other side of town and why would one even be stupid enough to fall onto a cab and nearly get themselves killed?

"Here it is," Derek mumbled as he rang the bell.

A older gentleman cracked the door open, gazing out untrustingly. "Can I help you?"

"I have someone who wants to see an Alan Deaton," Derek answered, stepping aside as the boy began to wave happily.

" _Dee-tan, apipoulaï, bom o deno! Me kilen'poulana ligurat_."

The man's eyes began to bug out as he promptly fainted once the boy finished speaking. Rolling his eyes, Derek directed Scott into the apartment and dragged the unconcious man to the couch where he slapped him repeatedly until he came to.

"Oh, my God, it's happened!" Deaton cried as he jolted upwards and began to make a beeline for the other room. "It's happened! He's here! He's here!"

"I don't have time for this," Derek grunted.

The boy looked at him curiously, craning his head as he stared in awe at the cabbie's stubble. " _Hoppi'hoppa?_ "

Derek furrowed his brows together as he watched the boy stroke his finger over his beard. "What?"

" _Hoppi'hoppa?_ "

"Uh, yeah," Derek said awkwardly. "So you got a name?"

The boy didn't answer. He just blinked at him cluelessly.

"Name?" Derek tried again. "Me, Derek. You . . . ?"

Continuing to look at him innocently, the boy replied with, " _Scotmekal-kilen'poulanatz-lekatariba._ "

There was a pause.

"So, is that a family name?" Derek responded. Judging by the way the boy knitted his eyebrows together, it was clear he didn't understand sarcasm. "Do you have a nickname? Something shorter?"

Again, the boy looked confused. Derek would have to be patient with him. "Shorter?"

Boy trembled his lip in concentration as if deciding if he should answer or not.

" _Scotmekal_ ," the boy finally answered.

Derek curled his lip into a small smile. "Scott McCall," he repeated dreamily.

Seeing the older man's grin seemed to have made Scott more comfortable as he returned the smile. Deaton had returned to the room, hurriedly. He was wearing some outdated-looking robe and he sunk down to his knees as if he had seen Jesus himself rise from the grave. A delighted sound came out Scott's lips as he ran over to the priest.

" _Dee-tan! Dee-tan!_ "

Scott bounced happily on the balls of his feet in thinly-veiled excitement, which made his round, barely-concealed buttocks jiggle incredibly and it definitely wasn't Derek's fault if he snuck a few peeks, because that ass was just scrumptous. Deaton had sent him a harsh look, completely scandalized that someone would objectify the Supreme Being so shamelessly.

"Well, Mr. Hale," Deaton began with a sharp tone, "Thank you for your services, but it's time for you to leave."

Scott tilted his head and blinked at him with his big, soulful eyes again. The act made him look like he was a human puppy. He lifted a finger in his direction. " _Hämas hoppi'hoppa?_ "

Deaton gasped aloud, jaw open in shock and a blush creeping over his face.

" _Agamat! Agamat!_ " the man cried as he pushed Derek towards the exit, making Scott frown with disappointment.

"What did he say?" Derek asked as Deaton roughly shoved him out the door.

"Nothing of your concern," the priest bit out angrily, still blushing from Scott's words.

But Derek didn't let it go. "Come on, Father. What does _hoppi'hoppa_ mean?"

With an angry huff, Deaton answered him in a way that made it seem like it physically pained him to do it. "It means _to have sex_."

Without another word, he closed the door in Derek's face, leaving the man to grin stupidly to himself.

Derek was surprised to get a call from the priest to come by his place to see Scott. The young teen finally got out of his revealing garb and opted for something that could cover more than just his genitals. Derek was happy to see him and it seemed like Scott was too.

"He seems to have grown fond of you," Deaton mumbled bitterly. "Just _don't_ defile him in any way! He is the Supreme Being, the Fifth Element!"

Derek didn't respond as he was too busy enjoying the bear hug that Scott was giving him. His hands innocently snaked down lower and lower and lower until—

Deaton harshly slapped his arms and Derek released Scott from the hug and did his best to put on an innocent face. But there was nothing innocent about Derek Hale.

Scott beamed at Deaton, pointing a finger at Derek and asking. "Lover?"

"No, Scott!" Deaton huffed, neck pulsing angrily. "No lover!"

He glared venomously at the cab driver, who was looking incredibly smug as Scott stood there with a blank look on his face, pouting his lip slightly.

"So," Derek said finally, still smirking arrogantly, "He speaks English now?"

"Yes, I learn." Scott replied proudly.

"Great," Derek smiled, "Can you say _make love to me_?"

"MR. HALE!" Deaton roared.

"Make love to me!" Scott repeated excitedly, throwing his hands up.

"Scott, no!" Deaton cried, before glaring at Derek. "Mr. Hale, this is serious business!"

"Business?"

The priest nodded. "Yes, this is about the fate of the world."

Derek waved his hand flippantly, "Not interested." He raked his eyes lasciviously at Scott. "You, on the other hand . . ."

"Mr. Hale, please!" Deaton growled. "It has come to my attention that the stones Scott needs are on the planet of Beacon Hills."

He dared a look over his shoulder and saw Derek holding Scott's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles and kissing them lightly which made the boy giggle. It looked very sweet and it made Deaton sick. "WILL YOU PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF?!"

Derek turned his attention back to the flailing man. "What's up?"

"The stones! You will accompany Scott to the planet Beacon Hills where the diva, Ms. Lydia Martin, will present to you the stones that Scott needs to save us all from a terrible fate!"

Derek snorted. "You're kidding me right?"

"I mostly certainly am not!" Deaton huffed. "Scott is the Supreme Being."

"Yeah, you said that already. But why ask me?"

Deaton bit his lip. "Well, it's come to my attention that you were the winner of the Alpha/Beta/Omega contest and won a trip for two to Beacon Hills Paradise."

"So, you thought you could mooch off my prize?"

Deaton glared at him. "I thought you would be willing to take Scott with you and make sure he safely retrieves the stones in one piece. But after seeing the way you shamelessly objectify him, I have my concerns."

Derek just shrugged. "Hey, it's not my fault the kid's got the most delicious-looking ass I've ever seen."

"MR. HALE!" the priest roared, "That is the Supreme Being! You show him the proper respect!"

"Assssssssssss," Scott repeated, hissing the S. Deaton hung his head down in defeat.

Deaton had given him all the information and necessary cards that they needed for the mission. Scott was all smiles and waving hello at everyone, even if they returned with rude glances and snarls of distrust. Derek wrapped his arm protectively around Scott's waist, who was still greeting random people and aliens.

"Lady!" Scott crowed as they reached the ticket booth.

"Last call for Beacon Hills Paradise!" called the lady at the booth.

Derek handed the woman his and Scott's tickets. "ID, please," she asked.

" _Scotmekal_ , Multi-Pass!" Scott exclaimed happily, holding up his ID card that Deaton had forged for him. "Multi-Pass!"

Derek snatched the card away and inserted in the slot. "This is my fiancé," he said. "Just met. You know how it is."

"Multi-Pass!"

"Love at first sight and all that. Decided to tie the knot."

"Multi-Pass!"

"The sex is insane."

"Multi-Pass!"

"Yes, Scott, she knows it's a multi-pass," Derek hissed, making the boy pout. "Anyway, we're in love."

He fished his ID card out of his pocket and checked himself in.

"Mr. Hale? Derek Hale?" the woman perked up. "Oh, my gosh, I'm glad you're here. We really need you right now. Malia! Please escort Mr. Hale to the gate for his interview"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "My what?"

"Stiles Stilinski is broadcasting live and he needs you for an interview."

"Wait what?" Derek stuttered but before he could muster another sentence, he was already being led through the gate, leaving Scott by himself and unattended. Deaton was going to chop his balls off.

The stewardess pushed him through the end of the gate and into the shuttle where a bunch young girls in school uniforms were standing in a line, giggling stupidly to each other.

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but I really don't want to make this a big deal." Derek told the lady, "I'd rather we just keep things at a low profile."

"DER-REK HALE!!" came the loudest, most flamboyant voice that has ever reached Derek's ears. A tall, young man wearing the most outlandish colors was strutting his way over to him, speaking so fast that Derek could barely even understand what he was saying. "Here he is, the winner of the Super Green Alpha/Beta/Omega contest!" The guy purred, actually _purred_ , at him seductively. "This man is fueled like fire. So start melting, ladies, because this man is hotter than hot. He is HOT HOT HOT!"

So much for a low profile. Stiles and his posse of poorly-dressed peons led him through out the shuttle, talking animatedly about nothing. Derek knew this man for all of ten seconds and already, he disliked him.

"Pop it, D-man, what is your most intimate dreams? Your desires? Fill us in on your exciting life. Are you nervous in the service?"

He held his cane, which had a small microphone at the tip, against his face. Derek shifted his feet and quietly muttered, "Not really."

Stiles let out an overdramatic yelping noise that sounded a lot like a woman gasping for air as he spun around a few times and began to talk about Beacon Hills Paradise and all of the things they would be doing together.

The entire interview went by in a blur, probably because Stiles' mouth ran at a mile a minute and never stopped for air. By the time the interview was done, the lanky DJ was flailing his limbs at him, face contorted in annoyance.

"Derek, baby, sweetheart, what was that? It had no fire, no passion, no vigor! We have to POP POP POP! Everything has to POP!"

Derek rolled his eyes as the guy continued his fast-paced onslaught and when he had enough of his shrill voice, he grabbed him by the collar and lifted him easily over his head.

"Eek!" Stiles' shrieked, "Please don't kill me."

"Shut up," Derek growled. "I'm here on business. I don't wanna be dealing with this nonsense. So tomorrow from 5 to 7, you give yourself a hand in that interview. We green?"

"Gah," Stiles cried dramatically, "Super green."

Derek promptly dropped him on the floor and resumed finding his pod where, hopefully, Scott had found his way to. The head stewardess led him to his pod and thankfully, Scott was already in it.

"Hi," Scott beamed. "We sex?"

Derek coughed awkwardly. "Uhm, no. No, not right now, Scott. Look, we're on an important mission here. I have to make sure you're safe and you get those stones to where they need to be or else there will be big trouble."

Scott frowned, but nodded his head. "You, no trouble. Me Fifth Element. Me protect you."

Derek smiled warmly at him. Scott seemed confident in himself to know what to do, he just hoped that the mission went by smoothly.

The mission definitely did not go smoothly. In fact, it was the exact opposite smooth. The luxury space liner they had boarded to the planet was invaded and attacked. Mangalores, which are these tall, ugly-looking aliens, held the liner hostage, in an attempt to look for the same stones as Scott and Derek. They shot up the opera house, killing the diva Lydia, and blew up the casino. Derek was able to retrieve the stones from the diva, who incidentally kept them inside her freaking stomach.

To his eternal annoyance, Stiles Stilinski was there with him the entire time, clinging to him like a spider monkey and shrieking like some dying cat.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" the radio host cried dramatically. "Save me, Derek! Save me!"

Derek shrugged him off. "Get off me, you idiot!"

He began to shoot his machine gun at various Mangalore soldiers, expertly hitting each and every one of them.

"Mommy!" Stiles screamed as he wrapped his skinny arms around Derek's neck, tears in his eyes and sobbing uncontrollably. "Mommy!"

Derek definitely did not have time for this. With quick movement he grabbed one of the dead Mangalore's bomb and tossed at the staircase, and within ten seconds it blew up. Stiles was crying the entire time, still not letting go of Derek's neck, despite Derek's attempts to pry him off.

"I have to get Scott," Derek said as he raced through the halls.

"Don't leave me!"

"Shut up."

They turned the corner to the diva's room and found the place in tatters. "Scott?" Derek called out frantically. "Scott, can you here me?"

"Why me? Why me?" Stiles sobbed as he rocked back and forth on the ground. He looked up from his spot and widened his eyes. "Ohmagod! Ohmagod! Derek! Derek, my man! We gotta problem!"

But Derek was too busy frantically searching for Scott, tearing up the furniture to see if he was hiding under one of them.

"H-help," came a broken voice. Derek froze. "Help."

It sounded like Scott was in the ventilation shaft. Derek quickly jumped on one of the nightstand and pulled him out. There was blood all over his body and he felt extremely weak in his arms.

"Shit, what happened?" Derek asked, completely distressed.

"Sh-shot," Scott mewled. "Shot."

Derek held him close. "I got you, baby," he whispered lovingly. "I got you."

Stiles was flailing his arms wildly. "Uh, hello! This is so incredibly sweet and all, but need I remind you that we are under attack! Oh, and I should mention that THERE IS A FREAKIN' BOMB IN THE BUILDING!"

Derek carried Scott out of the room, whacking Stiles in the face for attempting to latch on to him again and growling at him to run on his own. Derek successfully got them all to the escape pods, managing to get the last one before the liner exploded.

"Don't let me die!" Stiles croaked.

"Will you shut up?" Derek snarled before pulling the level and lifting off.

With a dramatic sigh, Stiles lied back against his seat and said into his mic, "Ladies and gentlement, it's now 7PM. Time for the news, be back tomorrow at 5 for more of Stiles Stilinski's adventures. End transmission." He let out a deep exhale. "That was the best show I ever did."

Derek rolled his eyes and put the pod on auto-pilot before stepping away to inspect Scott, ignoring Stiles' complaints about his make-up being ruined. He pressed a wet cloth against his wounds, thankful that the bleeding had almost completely stopped.

"Scott? Scott, how are you feeling?"

The boy gulped. He was breathing hard and it worried Derek that he may have been too late. "Hu-humans . . ."

"What?"

"Humans act so strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you create, use to destroy."

He looked at Derek with glassy eyes, so vulnerable and broken and Derek felt compelled to make sure that Scott would never be unhappy again.

"Not all of us," Derek replied, placing a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. "Some of us don't want to destroy. Some of us want happiness or love."

Scott blinked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "You know love?"

"I know love," Derek nodded, smiling at him.

"You love?"

"I love."

He lifted a hand to the man's face, stroking his cheek and feeling the scratch of his stubble against his soft skin. "You love me?"

Derek opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. It was a dangerous question. They had just barely met a few days ago. Derek wanted to shake his head and say no, but seeing the way Scott was looking at him, the vulnerable way his eyes would stare into his soul, innocence and hope on his face. If Derek said anything else, he knew that Scott's world would end, and if Derek was honest with himself, he wanted this just as much.

"I love you," Derek said finally.

For the first time that night, Scott's lips formed into a smile. It was small and weak, but it still held the same power of any of his other smiles. Derek had no choice but to smile back at him, because there was no way you could look at that happy face and not reciprocate. He leaned down, lips connecting with Scott's in a deep, loving kiss.

It was definitely love.

"Me love you," Scott replied. "Love, me love."

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> **Divine Language translations:**  
>  _Bada boom!_ = Big, long fall!
> 
>  _Deo Allan Dee-tan aranouylipot_ = Father Alan Deaton will help
> 
>  _Dee-tan, apipoulaï, bom o deno! Me kilen'poulana ligurat_ = Deaton, hello, how are you? I'm here to protect the world!
> 
>  _Hoppi'hoppa?_ = We have sex now?
> 
>  _Scotmekal-kilen'poulanatz-lekatariba_ = Scott McCall, protector of the Earth
> 
>  _Hämas hoppi'hoppa_ = This man will have sex with me?
> 
>  _Agamat! Agamat!_ = Never! It is forbidden!


End file.
